


sensitive.

by notzomi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, not in the first part tho, the first part is just Junhee being weird and Donghun falling for this idiot, wowson if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notzomi/pseuds/notzomi
Summary: "Hold on, there's a story behind you wanting a nipple piercing? And it's that hilarious that you ask me to not laugh?"





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello,  
> this is my first attempt at writing in english lol.  
> have fun. 
> 
> p.s. I'll destroy typos and mistakes later

"Hi, welcome to 'ACE-studio'. How can I help you?"

It has been a pretty normal day for Donghun. He has woken up at 10 am, taken a rather cold shower to wake up properly, had breakfast or what Donghun understands under "breakfast" (a mug of coffee), and left his apartment to make his way to the small tattoo- and piercing-studio he worked at.  
Sehyoon, his co-worker, has greeted him with a small smile and Donghun answered him the same way plus a "hello".

The clock showed that it was late evening when Donghun greeted a customer the same boring way he always does.

"Oh ...hi” the stranger said shortly and seemed to be a bit embarrassed (or shy?) because his hand found its way to the back of his head where he scratched the place for a second.

Donghun took a brief moment to take a look at the customer's appearance and he had to admit that this guy would be part of that group of people who were considered to be good-looking. He had nice facial features with a straight nose, warm eyes with a mysterious glisten in them and a pretty, wide smile. His wavy, blond hair reached his high cheekbones and complimented them nicely. His choice of clothes made him look chic with that black leather jacket, those black skinny jeans with holes in them and heavy black boots, which didn’t suit his face at all. Sure, he was handsome, but he rather looked like a small kitten than a dangerous looking lion.  
Confused by his thoughts, Donghun shook his head. He should not spend so much time thinking about the appearance of a customer.

The stranger cleared his throat before he kept talking. “I… uhm, want to get a piercing?”

“Are you asking me if you want to get a piercing, or why do you say it so questioningly?” Dongun asked.

The blond guy was taken by surprise when Donghun countered with his kind of response. Perplexed he blinked once, twice, and just looked blankly at Donghun. His cheeks were tainted a soft pink when he opened his mouth to say something, just to close it again.

Donghun on the other hand tried to hold his laughter because the expression on the other one's face was hilarious. No, he would never laugh at a customer, and Donghun had to admit that the pink on the stranger's face looked too adorable to laugh at.  
Instead he just raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at the customer to continue talking.

"I... want a piercing, yes," The other finally said, his voice less insecure.

Donghun nodded, his lips curled into a smile. "Okay, you can follow me. I don't have any appointments right now, so I can pierce you."

The stranger responded with a smile. It was wide and looked cat-like. For a second, Donghun's heart was confused. It skipped a beat.  
Unsettled by his own reaction, Donghun pushed that feeling to the back of his mind.  
Because of that, Donghun paused his movement for a moment before he made his way to the room where he would pierce the stranger. Said stranger followed him with shy, small steps.

"Have a seat," Donghun said gently and pointed with his hand to the chair for customers. "What kind of piercing do you want, ...? Sorry, what’s your name?"  
"Junhee," the other - Junhee- responded and sat down. He fiddled with his hands on his lap and again, a blush crept to his face. "And... I want a nipple piercing."

Donghun thought that it was a joke but when he saw Junhee's sincere look on his face, the laughter got stuck in his throat. "Oh, you're sure? I didn't expect you to be that... kind of person?"

A spring weather bloomed again on Junhee's cheeks. "I'm sure, I guess?" He answered softly while staring at his own hands on his lap.

"That doesn't sound that convincing," Donghun chuckled and started preparing the tools. "But I won't stop you from wanting it; it's still your decision."

Junhee hummed quietly. "You're right. It's my decision after all. If you think that I lost a bet, it's not like that. I-" Junhee stopped for second, he hesitated. "Okay, I will tell you why I want this piercing if you promise me that you won't laugh!"

"Hold on, there's a story behind you wanting a nipple piercing? And it's that hilarious that you ask me to not laugh?"

Junhee confirmed his statements with a small nod, being even more embarrassed than before. "So, do-do you promise to not laugh?"

Donghun shrugged with his shoulders. "I'll try, I guess?"

"Okay, so, I asked myself what kind of piercing I should get since I wanted a new one," Junhee started and touched his ear where you could see some shimmering earrings. "And I didn't want to pierce my ears again, so I made... an online test of which piercing I should get and it said 'You should get a nipple piercing!'"

Silence.  
Donghun stared at him in disbelief. This guy can't be real. Where is the camera and when will the mc come out, yelling "You just got pranked!"?

The camera never came, as well as the mc.  
And as promised, Donghun didn't laugh.  
He just took a second to sort out the overrunning thoughts in his head, before he stepped closer to Junhee and mumbled: "You must be crazy."

Junhee laughed nervously and Donghun just couldn't resist the warmness that covered his heart when he saw the other laugh.  
It was absurd, weird, obscure! Nothing made sense at all.  
Maybe this is a dream, Donghun thought. Dreams are always this weird and confusing.

"Okay but," Donghun began, still with quite a mess inside his head. "You're really sure?"

Junhee nodded this time with a rather convinced look on his face. A small sigh slipped from Donghun's lips. It was rare that he had costumers this confusing. "Okay, then I'll start telling you about the risks and how you should treat your nipples for the next weeks."

 

\--

 

Half an hour later and Junhee survived the procedure with only shedding one single tear. "I'm surprised I didn't cried more", Junhee admitted and laughed quietly. He held the hem of his shirt with his fingertips and stared at his new piercings.

"Do you plan to stare any longer at your nipples or...?" Donghun interrupted the other one admiring his chest which he did for the past two minutes. Immediately Junhee dropped the fabric as if he burned his fingers. Latter grabbed his leatherjacket and wanted to put it on, his movements were rushed as if he wanted to leave the room as fast as possible, but Donghun stopped him.

“I think it would be better if you don’t put your leatherjacket on since it’s pretty heavy and could irritate your nipples.” Junhee stared at him with big eyes before he glanced at his wrist. It took Donghun a moment to realize why Junhee was looking at it: Donghun was holding Junhee's wrist with his hand. His skin was soft; Donghun liked that feeling on his own skin. Still, he let go of Junhee.

Still looking at Donghun, Junhee hesitated. “You’re right but… it’s cold outside and I can’t-“

“You can have my jacket.” The words left Donghun’s mouth inconsiderately and could not be taken back. Why was he acting like that? Donghun did not understand his actions. Sure, he cared about others but normally he would not offer his jacket to strangers.

“Oh, you’re sure? That would be so nice of you.” The thankful smile of Junhee made Donghun’s insides warm. He did not hesitated a second time when he got his black coat and pulled out his wallet before he gave it to Junhee.

A minute later and Junhee was wearing Donghun’s coat which made the other feel strange. Junhee looked so good in his coat, so good that Donghun could not stop looking at him. The blond hid his hands inside the pockets of the coat and it made him look so boyfriend-y.

 

“Okay, I guess… bye?” Junhee had given Donghun the money for the piercing and was now standing in front of the cash register. He took a step backwards. “And thanks again for the coat. I’ll bring it back anytime soon.” Junhee turned around to leave the studio but Donghun stopped him. Again.

“Junhee, wait!”

As told, Junhee stopped and waited for Donghun who left the cash register to make his way to Junhee. He took Junhee’s hand and put a piece of paper inside it. “Here’s my number. Call me if there’s a problem.”

Junhee looked at the paper, then at Donghun and mouthed an “okay” before he left the building, smiling brightly. It made Donghun’s heart jump.

 

And left was a Donghun who felt like he was dreaming.


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello,  
> sorry for the long wait. I had to write an important essay the last days, so I couldn't finish this small project.  
> I was surprised about the many positive reviews I got, I didn't expect it at all.  
> Anyways, have fun with this (filthy) chapter. 
> 
> p.s. mistakes and typos will be destroyed later,,,

[unknown number] 22:37  
hey, this is Junhee ^_^ i just realised that i don't know ur name??

Reading the message has been the first thing Donghun did after he woke up on the next day. Before he could answer, he sneezed loudly which made him sigh frustrated. Yesterday he went home without a coat on and almost freezed his ass off because of a certain person.

donghun, 08:12  
oh i'm sorry, i'm donghun.

For a moment Donghun thought about adding some more words to his message (maybe a question about the new piercings?) but he left the text untouched and pressed 'send'.  
With heavy limbs he got up and put on his favorite pullover with stripes. He did not change into  
normal pants and left his pajama pants on.

Some seconds later Donghun found himself in front of the coffeemachine in the kitchen.  
"I think you should drink a tea instead of coffee" were the first words Yuchan said to him this morning while rubbing his eyes. "I mean, you were coughing all night long."

"Have I been that loud?" Donghun asked worrying.  
The look on Yuchan's face said more than words could. Donghun quietly apologized to his younger brother he shared his apartment with, and turned the coffeemachine off. Instead he made some hot water ready to follow Yuchan's advice.

With a mug of hot tea in his hands, Donghun sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip. Caramel.  
Before Donghun could smile satisfied about the comforting taste, he sneezed loudly. It lead to him spilling some tea on his fingers. "Ah, Fuck!"

Yuchan joined Donghun at the table and giggled which earned him an angry glare from latter.  
"But what did you do to catch a cold? It's unusual for you since you always care a lot about your health?" Yuchan asked out of curiosity and played with the spoon in front of him

Donghun hesitated. He did not want Yuchan to know about Junhee. The younger would only tease him all the time. He speaks out of experience.

"I... don't know. Maybe Sehyoon got sick and passed his cold on to me...?"  
Yuchan did not believe him, Donghun could see it clearly. But he did not go any further and stayed quiet.

 

\--

 

junhee ; 15:04  
oh Donghun! :) it fits you!!

A tiny smile could be seen on Donghun’s lips when he read the message.  
It was his shift at the piercing-studio, along with Sehyoon who was currently busy with a customer. Donghun stared at his screen, thought about what he could respond with and decided to come back to the question he had wanted to ask this morning.

donghun ; 15:06  
i hope the new piercings don't hurt you too much??

Donghun noticed that Junhee could type fast, very fast.

junhee ; 15:06  
it hurts but i will survive it! :D  
the only thing is that i can’t sleep with my cat anymore ;;

With his eyebrows scrunched together, Donghun replied confused.

donghun ; 15:07  
what do u mean?

junhee ; 15:07  
my cat loves to sleep on my chest but bc of the piercings i can’t let her do that!! q.q

Donghun could not believe how cute Junhee was. The image of Junhee and a cat on his chest, both of them sleeping soundly, made Donghun sigh happily.

"Okay who is making you smile like this?" Sehyoon asked disgusted while standing next to Donghun who was sitting on a chair behind the cash. A scream almost left Donghun’s mouth but got stuck in his throat. "Don't you have a customer right now??" Donghun asked while pressing his phone to his chest.

"I'm done and he's getting dressed right now 'cause, you know, he got his dick pierced" Sehyoon answered calmly while he leaned against the counter.  
It was unbelievable how relaxed Sehyoon could face this kind of situations. Sure, Donghun was also able to do this kind of intimate piercings and stay professional but Sehyoon was on a whole different level.

"And stop avoiding my question. Who's making you smile like that?" Sehyoon repeated his question while sitting down on a chair next to Donghun.

This time you could hear that it was not a rhetorical question and that he asked seriously. Slowly Donghun put his phone down, letting it rest on his lap. "Just a guy who I pierced yesterday."

"Ah, the blond one?"

"Mhm", Donghun hummed confirmingly

The look Sehyoon sent to Donghun made latter almost blush. He looked at him as if he knew something, Donghun didn't know. Donghun could sense what Sehyoon wanted to say.  
It made hin squirm.

But before Sehyoon could say anything, a guy left the room Sehyoon came out from some seconds ago.  
Sehyoon closed his mouth while looking at said guy. He named the price for the piercing and the customer handed him the money. And a piece of paper. "Call me." With said words the guy left the studio.

Confused Sehyoon stared at the paper while Donghun was laughing at him.  
"Oh, so you flirted with dick-piercing?" Donghun smirked. "What's his name by the way? I don't want to call him dick-piercing at your wedding."

A red found its way to Sehyoon's ears while Sehyoon himself stared at him bewildered. "I didn't- he-" he stammered.

Donghun loved these moments when Sehyoon turned shy and actually showed that he was not completely uninterested in humanity.

Surrendering Sehyoon sighed. "His name's Byeongkwan and I swear, I didn't flirt with him."

“Yeah, sure you didn't flirt with him." Sehyoon glared at him.

 

\--

 

junhee ; 21:39  
donghunnie? can you have a look at my piercings? it feels super weird. Q.Q

A whole month had passed since Junhee and Donghun's first encounter. They texted each other almost every day and with every text message, small bits of Donghun's heart got stolen by Junhee.  
Donghun was laying in his bed and watching some dramas when his phone vibrated because of Junhee's message. A look to the watch to his right told him that he had to leave in 10 minutes for work.  
For a moment he thought about his time plan and how many appointments he had today to see if he could have a look at Junhee.

But before he had a chance to reply, his phone buzzed again. Donghun choked on his own spit. A picture could be seen on Donghun’s screen. A picture of a shirtless Junhee.

Donghun almost forgot how soft Junhee's skin was but now the memory came up on the horizon inside his head. It was unbelievable soft, as if you would touch a peach's skin.  
There was warmth rising up inside Donghun’s chest while staring at that picture in front of him. Junhee was shirtless, as already mentioned. You could only his torso and his face with a cute pout on it.

Donghun almost forgot why he was looking at that picture when he zoomed in on Junhee's nipple while denying the blush on his own cheeks. He couldn't see much, it was a bit blurry and he had to see it from a different perspective.  
With trembling fingers he went back to the chat and asked Junhee to appear at the studio right after his shift ends. The thought of seeing Junhee made him excited, his inside got all bubbly.

The last days Donghun had realized how much he was into Junhee. He caught himself imagining Junhee and himself in certain situations.  
With every day that ended, his heart grew more and more attached to the idea of being with Junhee.  
Donghun wanted to draw invisible lines with his fingertips on Junhee's chest. He wanted to plant kisses on the highest point of Junhee's cheekbones. Would his skin taste sweet with a tint of peach? That is unrealistic but Donghun still wanted to have a taste of his smooth skin.

Junhee agreeing to his suggestion pulled Donghun out of his thoughts. It made him sigh deeply. He fell for Junhee, so hard.

 

\--

 

"So you're seeing your loverboy today?" Sehyoon sneered at Donghun while putting on his coat.

"Don't you also have a date with dick-piercing today?" Donghun snickered while not looking up from his phone.

Sehyoon glared at him. "Don't call him like that."

Donghun laughed at him. "The same goes for you. He's not my loverboy. I'll just have a look at his nipples to see if they healed."

"Sure, it always starts like this", Sehyoon sing-songed and grabbed his phone and keys. Without waiting for Donghun’s answer, he said goodbye and left the studio.

Donghun stared at the door for a while, he did not had to wait for long though.

A familiar coat hugged Junhee who just entered the studio. It was Donghun’s coat, the one that Donghun was missing when he was walking home a month ago. The first time he saw Junhee wearing his coat left Donghun all fuzzy but now it left him breathless. Donghun could not breathe because of the warmth that was rising to his chest. It tingled in his fingertips. 

“Hey”, Junhee greeted him and stepped closer which made the warm feeling inside him grow. Junhee’s hands were so cute and small, Donghun had noticed them for the first time. The blond did not hide them inside the pockets of the coat. 

Donghun greeted back and smiled softly at him. The ends of his lips were twitching, a bigger smile wanted to show itself but Donghun held it back. He should not be that excited because of a customer. Stay professional. 

Hesitantly Junhee pulled of the coat and laid it on the counter. “I had to wear it again because it wouldn’t fit into my bag. I hope you don’t mind?”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. Thanks for bringing it back. I already forgot about this coat.” Donghun replied, still smiling. It was a lie, he did not forget about it. He just did not want Junhee to feel bad. The fabric felt softer than before because of the thought that Junhee just wore it seconds ago. 

After he put the coat aside Donghun told Junhee to follow him. Of course Junhee listened to the other and took the same small steps as last time. 

“Okay, please take off your shirt. And tell me what you mean with ‘it feels super weird’.” Donghun demanded while he waited for Junhee to sit down on the customized chair. Junhee did as told, took of his blue sweater and gave it Donghun to put it aside. For a second Donghun hesitated while looking at Junhee’s chest. Fuck. 

While ignoring his thoughts, Donghun placed his thumb on Junhee’s left nipple to look at the rosy nub from the side to see whether the skin there healed or not. To have a better look he gently pushed the nub to the top. Strange. The nipple seemed to be healed, completely fine.

"How does that feel? Does it hurt?", Donghun asked Junhee with his brows furrowed, still looking for a reason for Junhee's concern.

Instead of answering, Junhee just moaned. Fucking moaned.

Shocked Donghun froze in his position and shot a glance at Junhee. It looked like Junhee could not believe what happend as well. Even worse than that, he seemed to be embarrassed, a soft red covering his ears.

Now Donghun knew what Junhee had meant with "weird feeling".

"Could it be...that you already had sensitive nipple before you got the piercing?"

A little whimper left Junhee's throat. "Maybe." Only then Donghun noticed that he still was touching Junhee's nipple. He did not know why but instead of taking his hand back, Donghun pressed the nub harder down which caused Junhee to gasp loudly.  
Their eyes were locked with each other. Cherry red complimented Junhee's cheeks. Donghun forgot how to breathe. This could not be happening. It felt like a dream, a wet dream.  
Donghun did not know what to do. It felt wrong but at the same time every centimeter of his body screamed for more, told Donghun to keep going. As if Donghun was a child that tried to steal sweets out of the jar that stood on the top shelf.

Junhee did not look like he wanted Donghun to stop. It made Donghun’s heart almost burst when he touched Junhee's other nipple and the blond moaned in response.  
Testing Donghun toyed with the piercing itself, pulled at the metallic bar.  
With a sudden movement Junhee grasped Donghun’s wrist with his hand and pulled him closer. For a moment Donghun had thought that Junhee would push him away but it was the opposite. Their noses almost bumped. Junhee's breath was warm, touched Donghun’s cheek softly.  
From this close Donghun noticed small golden details in Junhee's brown eyes.

Kiss him. The thought came out of nowhere. Automatically Donghun’s eyes moved to Junhee's lips.  
They looked nice, soft, inviting. And again, Donghun asked himself how Junhee's lips would taste like. Cherry? Peach? Or just like Junhee, simply Junhee, nice and calming?  
The only way he would get an answer was to actually kiss him. But he did not know if Junhee was okay with that. Looking back into Junhee's eyes told him that Junhee must have similiar thoughts, his eyes focused on Donghun’s lips.  
Donghun took at is a sign, kind of like a permission, before leaning closer to Junhee.

It was nice, felt good having Junhee’s lips on his own. It made Donghun’s heart jump when Junhee returned the kiss. For a moment it was a sweet, innocent kiss but Donghun did not forget that he still was teasing Junhee’s nipples. So he pulled at them suddenly causing Junhee to moan loudly into the kiss. Donghun took the chance and slipped with his tongue into Junhee’s mouth. He felt how Junhee’s chest shuddered under his fingertips. 

Donghun released Junhee’s now red-ish lips just to replace his fingers. He pressed the tip of his tongue against Junhee’s nipple which made the latter squirm. 

Junhee sighed satisfied. “Donghun, Donghun.” The way Junhee said his name, made Donghun even more excited. He could not think clearly because it was so warm, no, hot. Slowly Junhee’s hand found its way to Donghun’s black hair to pull at it softly. Continuing Donghun sucked the nipple for a second just to bite into it. 

Junhee screamed hoarsely. He pulled at Donghun’s hair harder but it still seemed like he did not want Donghun to stop. Softly he cursed under his breath and whimpered when Donghun twirled his tongue around the nipple. 

With a wet sound Donghun released the now swollen, red nipple and glanced at Junhee. His face was flushed, strands of blond hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Junhee made grabby hands towards Donghun, latter came closer and placed a kiss on his lips which made Junhee smile. 

Slowly Donghun’s hand wandered towards the bulge inside Junhee’s pants. He could see Junhee’s muscles tighten when he placed his hands on his erection, just the fabric of the pants separated them. “You think, you can come like this? Or do you need me to touch you somewhere else?” For demonstration he squeezed the bulge which caused Junhee to moan quietly. 

“I- I… please touch me…there”, Junhee answered and placed his hand on top of Donhun’s hand. Donghun pulled the blond into a kiss while opening Junhee’s jeans. His movements were hurried, sloppy. There was a small wet spot on Junhee’s underwear, Donghun could not see it but he felt it under his fingers, which meant that Junhee was close. He took out Junhee’s erection out of the underwear. Junhee moaned relieved when Donghun squeezed the slightly wet tip. 

Donghun returned to the irritated nipple, took the metallic bar between his fingers and pulled. 

Junhee’s whole body tensed, a choked whimper left his lips, tears shimmering in his eyes, his hand clenched into a fist, while he came in Donghun’s palm. Breathing unsteadily Junhee sat there, his head leaning against the back of the chair. 

Donghun felt like he woke up. He took his hands back and looked at Junhee. Would it end like this? Would Junhee leave the room like that and they never would talk ever again? 

Before Donghun’s thoughts could drown him, Junhee threw his arm around Donghun’s neck and kissed him shortly. The blond held Donghun close when he started talking. “When I came here, I didn’t expect it to turn out this way. Originally I planned to ask you out on a date but this… is also okay.” Junhee smiled, his face still flushed. It made Donghun grin widely. He wanted to hold Junhee’s face but the other stopped him. “Don’t touch me with that hand. I don’t want to have my own cum on my face.” 

Donghun pulled away and searched for a tissue while Junhee laughed. When he came back, his hands clean, he touched Junhee’s face like he planned. It was so intimate, Donghun felt his ears turning red. 

“Do you still… want to ask me out on a date?” Donghun asked carefully.

Junhee’s smile grew bigger. “Sure, we can go drink a coffee after I put my clothes back on.” 

“Okay but I think we should put a band-aid on your nipples since they are still sore.”

“But they healed, right?”

“Yup but I think you already had sensitive nipples before you got the piercings, so they got even more sensitive now because of the piercings.”

“Huh” Junhee paused for a second while he waited for Donghun to put band-aids on his nipples. “At least I’m going to have a date with the hottest guy ever because of my sensitive nipples.”

Donghun slapped Junhee’s shoulder, his cheeks burning. “Shut up.”


End file.
